This application is a continuation of international application number PCT/EP00/00818 filed on Feb. 2, 2000.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter disclosed in International Application No. PCT/EP00/00818 of Feb. 2, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and for all purposes.
The invention relates to a clamping device with a clamping rail guided for displacement and an actuating device which comprises a gripping element, by means of which the clamping rail can be displaced.
Clamping devices of this type are known, for example, from DE 39 17 473 A1, DE 197 31 579 A1, DE 296 03 811 U1 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,847. They have the advantage that they may essentially be operated with one hand.
Proceeding on this basis, the object underlying the invention is to provide a clamping device which can be used universally and has, in particular, great operating convenience.
This object is accomplished in accordance with the invention, in a clamping device of the type specified at the outset, in that the clamping rail can be displaced via the gripping element in one direction or an opposite direction and that a change-over device is provided for freeing the displacement in one direction and blocking the displacement in the opposite direction.
As a result, the inventive clamping device may be used not only for clamping workpieces by exerting a clamping force but also for spreading them apart by exerting a spreading force, wherein the possibilities of use do not hinder one another since the displacement of the clamping rail can be blocked in one direction via the change-over device. In contrast to the devices known from the state of the art, a displacement in two directions may be brought about via the gripping element.
In an advantageous variation of one embodiment, the gripping element comprises a first gripping lever, by means of which the clamping rail can be displaced in one direction, and a second gripping lever, by means of which the clamping rail can be displaced in the opposite direction. As a result, one gripping lever is associated with each displacement direction and so the inventive clamping device may be used in a simple manner.
It is particularly advantageous when only one gripping lever can be actuated at the same time. It is thus ensured that an optimum result is achieved for the respective usexe2x80x94clamping or spreading apart, i.e. only the displacement in a single direction can be actuated at the same time and a clamping position or a spreading position cannot be released due to unintentional actuation of the other gripping lever. Furthermore, this has the additional advantage that the other gripping lever serves each time as a stationary counterpart for the manual system during the pivoting of one gripping lever and so no additional gripping element need be provided but rather the functional parts of a first gripping lever and a second gripping lever facilitate great operating convenience.
In a further variation of one embodiment, a gripping lever is provided, by means of which the clamping rail is displaceable in the one direction or the opposite direction depending on the direction of pivot. Since with such an embodiment only one single gripping lever need be provided, by means of which the clamping rail can be displaced in the one direction or the other direction depending on the direction of pivot, the clamping device may be produced in a simple manner.
It is particularly advantageous when one or several gripping levers are provided which are designed as rocker arms. As a result, a gripping lever can not only be pivoted but also displaced about its point of rotation and, in particular, displaced in a slide path. The advancing of a clamping rail is essentially brought about in that a gripping lever is pivoted and the degree of advancing depends on the angle of pivot. This is, however, limited. Via the design as a rocker arm, a gripping lever may follow the clamping rail in its direction of displacement during its pivoting movement and so a greater path of displacement of the clamping rail can be achieved with the same angle of pivot. It is favorable, in particular, for this purpose when a gripping lever is displaceable on a rocker arm path parallel to the clamping rail. As a result, a gripping lever may follow the clamping rail with its point of rotation in an effective manner.
A first gripping lever and a second gripping lever are advantageously coupled to one another such that they are displaceable together on a rocker arm path. As a result, it is possible for the gripping element to be displaced further as a whole in the right direction, independently of the direction of displacement of the clamping rail when a displacement by means of the first gripping lever and the second gripping lever is actuated, in order to increase the path of displacement of the clamping rail during a pivoting procedure. In this respect, a gripping lever, by means of which the displacement of the clamping rail is actuated, is favorably arranged and designed as a rocker arm so that it is movable in the direction of displacement of the clamping rail. As a result, it is automatically ensured that this gripping lever is guided in the right direction and thus a long path of displacement of the clamping rail can be brought about due to its actuation.
The change-over device favorably comprises blocking means, by means of which a displacement of the clamping rail in one direction can be blocked, wherein the displacement in the opposite direction is not impeded. This ensures that the multifunctionality (clamping or spreading apart) does not interfere with the respective use during use of the inventive clamping device.
In this respect, the direction of displacement of the clamping rail can favorably be switched via the blocking means. As a result, the corresponding direction of displacement of the clamping rail may be set in a simple manner.
The blocking means are favorably structural elements separate from the first and second gripping levers in order not to impair the operating convenience and the functioning of the gripping levers.
In one advantageous design of the inventive clamping device, the first and the second gripping levers are arranged and designed such that they can be gripped together with one hand. As a result, a good force can be exerted via manual actuation and, in particular, no additional stationary counterelement need be provided as handle for the pivoting of the gripping levers. Favorably, the first gripping lever is not pivotable when the second gripping lever can be actuated and the second gripping lever is not pivotable when the first gripping lever can be actuated.
The first gripping lever can be advantageously pivoted in the direction of the second gripping lever for the displacement of the clamping rail, and the second gripping lever can be pivoted in the direction of the first gripping lever for the displacement of the clamping rail. As a result, a displacement of the clamping rail may be achieved in a simple manner and, in particular, the constructional resources for the design of a displacement mechanism can be kept low.
Particularly in the variation of one embodiment, with which a single gripping lever is provided, due to the pivoting of which in the one direction the clamping rail is displaceable in one direction and due to the pivoting of which in the opposite direction the clamping rail is displaced in the opposite direction, it is advantageous when one or several counterelements are provided for the gripping lever which can be gripped with the gripping lever in one hand. This counterelement or these counterelements serve an operator for gripping the inventive clamping device by hand in that the counterelement is placed in the palm of the hand and the gripping element can then be pivoted via movement of the fingers. In a variation of one embodiment, the gripping element can be placed in the palm of the hand while the fingers are supported on the counterelement and the gripping lever is displaced due to movement of the palm of the hand in the direction of the fingers.
It is particularly advantageous when the actuating device is designed to be essentially in mirror symmetry to a central plane transversely to the direction of displacement. As a result, the displacement mechanism, in particular, may essentially be designed in the same way for the displacement of the clamping rail in both directions, whereby the constructional and technical resources required for production are again kept low since the number of different components, in particular, is minimized.
In a variation of one embodiment, an advancing element is provided for the displacement of the clamping rail and this advancing element can be tilted against the clamping rail in order to block the displaceability of the clamping rail against the advancing element and is displaceable in the direction of displacement of the clamping rail due to action of a gripping lever. As a result, displacement of the clamping rail can be achieved in a constructionally simple manner in that the tilting is first effected and then the clamping rail is taken along due to displacement of the tilted advancing element.
A pressure spring is favorably arranged between an advancing element and a blocking element and a restoring force can be exerted by this spring on the advancing element contrary to the direction of displacement. As a result, the advancing element is pushed back when the gripping lever is released without the clamping rail itself being displaced. When actuation occurs again via the gripping lever, the rail can then be displaced further. As a result, the clamping rail may be displaced, in particular, in steps, wherein the guidance during displacement is, however, continuous.
The blocking element can be advantageously brought into a blocking position, in which displaceability of the clamping rail is blocked in one direction. As a result, it is possible in a constructionally simple manner for the clamping rail to be displaceable only in one direction while the displacement in the other direction is blocked. It is ensured that, when the inventive clamping device is intended to be used as a clamping tool, displacement occurs only in the corresponding direction for the exertion of force and the clamping rail does not move back and the same is accordingly brought about for the use as a spreading tool.
It is particularly advantageous when a holding element is associated with the blocking element, by means of which the blocking element can be held in a non-blocking position, or the blocking element is designed as a holding element which can be held in a non-blocking position. Such a holding element may be operated, in particular, from outside the housing of the actuating device in order to thus set or release a corresponding blocking position in a simple manner, i.e. whilst ensuring great operating convenience.
In this respect, the holding element is favorably independent of the gripping element in order not to influence the exertion of force on the clamping rail via the gripping element and, in particular, not to impair the operating convenience of the gripping element.
The holding element can favorably be fixed in a holding position, in which the blocking element is in a non-blocking position. In this way, the non-blocking position can be secured and thus the sliding displacement guidance of the clamping rail ensured.
It is particularly favorable when the holding position of the holding element can be fixed by blocking means which hold the holding means essentially at right angles to the clamping rail. As a result of the vertical holding, the sliding displaceability of the clamping rail is ensured since no locking in position can occur.
A first advancing element is favorably provided for the displacement of the clamping rail in a first direction of displacement and a second advancing element for the displacement in an opposite direction. As a result, the displacement guidance and displacement actuation for the clamping rail can be designed in a simple manner from a constructional and technical point of view.
First and second advancing elements can favorably be tilted in opposite directions. This makes opposite pivoting directions possible for the two gripping levers when two such gripping levers are provided or for a single gripping lever and, in particular, it is also possible as a result to block the displacement of the clamping rail in the direction opposite to the direction of displacement.
It is particularly favorable when a first blocking element, a first pressure spring and, where applicable, a first holding element are associated with the first advancing element and a second blocking element, a second pressure spring and, where applicable, a second holding element are associated with the second advancing element. In this way, the displacement mechanism for both directions of displacement may be designed essentially the same.
In order to make a reliable use of the inventive clamping device possible not only as a clamping tool but also as a spreading tool, it is favorable when first and second blocking elements can be coupled to one another such that when the first blocking element is in a blocking position the second blocking element is in a non-blocking position and vice versa.
In this respect, the first blocking element is favorably tilted in the opposite direction to the second advancing element during its displacement and the second blocking element is tilted in the opposite direction to the first advancing element during its displacement. As a result, the displacement of the clamping rail in the direction of displacement is not impeded since the locking in position by the blocking element is discontinued while the displacement in the opposite direction is blocked since the locking in position is effective in this case and increases.
Great operating convenience is given when a coupling device is provided which can be secured in a first position on the housing, in which the first blocking element is fixed in a non-blocking position and the second blocking element is in a blocking position, and can be secured in a second position, in which the first blocking element is in a blocking position and the second blocking element is fixed in a non-blocking position. As a result of the coupling device, which can be arranged, for example, on the housing so as to be displaceable or can be separate from this, the direction of displacement can be set or changed over in a simple manner.
In the first position of the coupling device the second advancing element is favorably secured against tilting and in the second position the first advancing element is secured against tilting. As a result, the corresponding gripping lever is, in particular, not pivotable and is stationary so that in the respective first or second positions only that gripping lever is pivotable which causes a displacement of the clamping rail in the desired direction.
It is particularly favorable when the housing of the actuating device is designed and provided with recesses such that the movable parts are fixed with respect to the housing solely via the recesses acting as contact surfaces. These movable parts may then be inserted into the housing and need not be fixed in place, in addition, for example, via screw connections. The inventive clamping device may then be assembled quickly with few technical resources being required.
In this respect, it is favorable when the housing of the actuating device, which is, in particular, a closed housing, comprises a first housing section and a second housing section which can be fixed to one another. The structural parts may be inserted into the first housing section and when the second housing section is placed on it these are finally fixed in the assembled housing. The two housing sections may then be fixed to one another in a simple manner, for example, via screw connections. The movable structural parts are protected by the housing and oil or grease or the like, which is used to increase the workability of the movable structural parts, adhere longer to them.
It is favorable when a contact element, which is held on the clamping rail, has contact surfaces which are essentially of the same design transversely to the longitudinal direction of the clamping rail. As a result, such a contact element may be used not only for clamping purposes but also for spreading purposes.
The inventive device may be used universally when a first contact element is provided which is held on the clamping rail so as to be non-displaceable and a second contact element is provided, the distance of which from the first contact element can be varied due to displacement of the clamping rail. The clamping device may be used, in particular, not only for clamping but also for spreading by means of such contact elements. The distance between the contact elements may be varied in a constructionally simple manner when the second contact element is arranged on the actuating device so as to be non-displaceable.
The first contact element and the second contact element favorably have contact surfaces of essentially the same design. As a result, the inventive clamping device can be used universally since it can be used as a clamping tool and spreading tool.
In an advantageous variation of one embodiment, it is provided for the clamping rail to be mounted for rotation in the actuating device. As a result, the clamping device may be used as a one-handed clamping device, with which the displacement of the clamping rail can be actuated with one hand. The orientation of contact elements and, in particular, contact bars on the clamping rail with respect to a workpiece may be changed in that the clamping rail is turned accordingly until the workpieces to be clamped or the workpieces to be spread apart are gripped in an optimum manner.
It is advantageous, in particular, when the clamping rail is unlimitedly rotatable since great operating convenience is brought about in this manner.
It is particularly advantageous when the contact elements are held in the clamping rail such that they are co-rotated during the rotation of the clamping rail. As a result, a relative orientation between the contact elements, which has been set accordingly, is maintained even when the clamping rail is turned.
A contact element which is secured with respect to the actuating device so as to be non-displaceable and rotatable is favorably seated on the clamping rail. This contact element represents a contact surface for clamping or spreading uses. As a result of displacement of the clamping rail, on which the first contact element is secured, the distance between the first contact element and the second contact element can be varied. The orientation of the two contact elements in relation to one another is not altered as a result of rotation of the clamping rail.
In an alternative embodiment, which is advantageous, in particular, with respect to its technical production, it is provided for the clamping rail to be mounted on the actuating device so as to be displaceable and rotatable by at least one rotary slide bearing. As a result, only one type of bearing is required, wherein the clamping rail is mounted in such a bearing so as to be rotatable and is mounted therein so as to be displaceable at the same time.
It is favorable when a clamping rail is mounted for displacement by at least one bearing element, wherein the bearing element is mounted for rotation in a housing of the actuating device. Such a bearing element ensures, on the one hand, a good sliding displaceability of the clamping rail and, on the other hand, makes its rotatability possible. The clamping rail is, in particular, non-rotatably guided in the bearing element. Such a non-rotatable guidance may be designed in a constructionally simple manner in that the clamping rail has a profile which is designed such that the rotatability of the clamping rail can be blocked in relation to a bearing element, by means of which the clamping rail is guided for displacement. An adapted recess in the bearing element prevents the rotation in the recess relative to the bearing element. For example, the clamping rail can have a flat profile for this purpose.
In one constructionally favorable embodiment, at least one bearing element is designed as a deep-groove bearing which is arranged on the housing of the actuating device so as to be rotatable and non-displaceable by means of a groove. The non-displaceability is ensured as a result of the groove in the deep-groove bearing and the rotatability of the bearing with the clamping rail is achieved in a simple manner.
In this respect, a contact element is favorably held on the housing of the actuating device via a deep-groove bearing so as to be non-displaceable and rotatable with the clamping rail. The deep-groove bearing can be connected to the second contact element, for example, in one piece or in a form-locking manner. No further non-rotatable fixing need then be provided for the contact element on the clamping rail.
It is favorable when at least one advancing element, which can be tilted contrary to the direction of displacement of the clamping rail in order to block the displaceability of the clamping rail in relation to the advancing element and which is displaceable in the direction of displacement of the clamping rail, is arranged so as to be rotatable. As a result, the rotatability of the clamping rail is ensured.
In a variation of one embodiment, a blocking element for blocking the displacement of the clamping rail in one direction is arranged in the housing of the actuating device so as to be rotatable. As a result, the rotatability of the clamping rail can be ensured.
The following description of preferred embodiments of the invention serves to explain the invention in greater detail in conjunction with the drawings.